


John's High Libido Makes For Great Fun

by Janto_will_live_on



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut John Watson, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Funny, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Olive Oil as Lube, Oral Sex, Orgy, Out Of Character Greg Lestrade, Out Of Character Mycroft, Out of Character, Out of Character John Watson, Out of Character Sherlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thigh sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_will_live_on/pseuds/Janto_will_live_on
Summary: Cumslut!John asks Sherlock, Greg and Mycroft to all fuck him.Greg simply can't pass an offer like this.Mycroft hesitates but agrees considering the fact that it will be the only time in which he could fornicate without scandal, and most of all, he might have a chance to fuck Greg Lestrade.Sherlock agrees on the spot. He’d give anything to bury his dick in his Army Doctor’s ass.





	1. The Big Question - Sherlock

“Sherlock?” John said from his armchair, trying to get the attention of the man lying on the couch with his fingers steepled under his chin. When he got a simple hum in response, he continued “Sherlock, would you be interested in having sex with me?”  
Sherlock inhaled sharply and was completely thrown out of his reverie by these words. He directly felt a twinge in his pelvic area, and attempted to cover the twitches with his robe. He stayed silent, trying to decipher if this was some sort of vivid dream.

  
As the silence prolonged itself, John felt himself turn red, “You know what, forget it-”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Yes, I’d like to have sex with you.” Sherlock said bluntly, trying not to sound so enthusiastic.  
“Oh… great! Thank you.” John was surprised, to say the least, and found himself suppressing the urge to ask invasive questions. Sherlock nodded and turned to face the couch back. “Um, Sherlock, one more question. Would it be alright if I invited other people to join us?”   
  


The curly haired man furrowed his brow, out of sight of his love interest, wondering if that meant that John would not want to be intimate with him or that he was worried Sherlock would not be able to face his standards. “John, if you are worried about me not being an adequate lover, I can assure you, despite many nicknames I have been given, that I have had sex before. And if you think I may be subpar-”  
“No Sherlock. It’s not that, but it does reassure me that you have had sex before. It’s just that I’ve…” John feels his throat tighten, he coughs awkwardly and tries to find appropriate words, “Well, as you most definitely know, I have quite a high libido and I have not had a girlfriend in a while.”  
“By girlfriend, you mean women you shag after meeting them in the bus or at the supermarket.”

  
John sighs of complete exasperation, despite this being a very difficult moment, Sherlock still keeps the cold facade, “Yes, I guess that’s what I mean.” he took a pause to find his words, “And because of this high libido, I constantly look for satisfaction. As you know, I have not been able to have some time alone, due to our cases, and I seriously feel like I’m about to explode.”  
“I understand. You want to be as satisfied as possible in one evening, in fear of not knowing when will be the next you’ll be able to, uhm, self indulge.”  
“Exactly.”  
“That is fine with me. I am willing to share your body, and mine, if it comes to that.”  
“God Sherlock, when you say it like that-” he exhaled audibly, “I might actually bend you over that stupid couch.”  
“That would be counterproductive, John.”  
“Not entirely, if I’m being honest. But either way, do you trust me and my judgement of the people that will take part of this?”  
“Entirely.”  
“Okay then, I’ll invite Greg and Mycroft over this Friday.”

“WHAT?!”


	2. The Big Question - Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time John has to ask Greg but let's just say he strays from the original plan.

Greg was submerged in piles of paperwork when his phone rang...   
“Hey John! How are you?”  
“I’m great, Greg, and you? How’s the job?”  
“Made easier by you and Sherlock, but still the same old boring hours.”  
“Yeah, when you’re not a genius like Sherlock, it gets kinda boring after a while.”  
“Haha, you got that right. And anyways, since the wife left me, I haven’t had the need to come home early so I just get lost in all the paperwork, and I just end up completely exhausted.” he was absentmindedly tapping his pen against his desk...

“Yeah, I can imagine.” John gave him a sympathetic smile on the other side of the phone call..  
“Actually, do you think you’d be free this Saturday to grab a pint or something?”  
“Ah, I was actually about to invite you to something, a bit less relaxing but definitely more exciting.” John's voice started to sound more and more inviting, almost sultry...  
“Oh, well, what did you have in mind?” Greg asked in an almost flirtatious tone...  
“Are you alone?”  
“Um, you got me intrigued, but yeah I am.” he chuckled, leaning back in his chair and placing his hand on his upper thigh, smirking.

“I was," suddenly an idea popped in John's mind, something else popping up may have instigated that thought though, "um...sorry this is kind of an awkward thing to ask over the phone.” he asked in pretend shyness...  
“It’s okay mate, we’ve known each other for three years, there’s nothing you can ask that’ll shock me.”  
“Haha, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“Well, take your time, mate. If you want I can swing by your place tonight and we can talk about it.”  
“Nah, um, I’ll just-- oh you know what, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” John knew this plan was going to work in his favour very soon...  
“Great, I’ll come at around 7. Should I bring beer or wine or something?”

“I’m kinda feeling like having wine tonight. So you’ll be coming after work?”  
“Yeah, well, I have to get changed first before I go to your place.”  
“Oh, no need for that. I have a feeling your clothes won’t stay on for most of the evening.” he smiled, knowing fully well that Greg would definitely be interested in his proposal...  
“Um, John is this what I think it is?”  
“Maybe, why don’t you come over and find out?” John said, his voice once again regaining its sultry tone...

“Now?! Is now a good time?” Greg almost yelled, suddenly feeling very 'excited'...  
“I can send Sherlock on a quest to find milk down at the shops, besides anytime is a good time for me. Do you think you can get off now?”  
“With your voice sounding like that, and those pictures in my mind, fuck yeah.” Greg humoured him...  
John chuckled, “You know what I meant, arsehole.”  
“Yeah, I can get off work. I’ll just drop off my paperwork on Sally and Philip’s desks, and be right over.”  
“Can't wait.”

After the phone call ended, Greg walked up to Philip and Sally's desks, of course they weren't there, they probably went to the supplies cabinet to have a quick snog or, knowing Philip, a very quick shag.  
Greg was too impatient, and horny, to wait for them to come back, so he left a note on their desks that read:

"Out for the evening, family thing. Can you do my paperwork? Ta, DI Lestrade"

Then he practically ran out of Scotland Yard, and jumped into his car. He stopped to get a bottle of red wine, then made his way to 221B Baker Street. He got there in about 30 minutes and was so eager that he tripped while taking the stairs two by two. He adjusted his clothes, hair, and tried to slow down his breathing before knocking. John opened the door at the sound of Greg’s knocking and collided their lips in a passionate kiss.

John maneuvered the both of them into the living room, making sure their lips didn’t disconnect, closed the door and pinned Greg against it. John started kissing Greg’s jaw, ear and made his way down to his neck.  
“Johnmmmmmm….” Greg moaned, “don’t you think we should go somewhere more private?”  
"It’s fine, I just sent Sherlock out to the shops, that should give us at least two hours." John said between kisses...  
"Two hours? Sherlock may be a genius but he can be so thick sometimes!" Greg chuckled...

"You can't even imagine how thick he is." John chuckled flirtatiously, pulling away to look Greg in the eyes...  
"Wait...did you and Sherlock-"  
"No, but he tends not to lock the bathroom door, or his bedroom door...or any door at all." John’s wandering hands slipped behind the grey-haired man’s back, and untucked his shirt, while his lips reattached themselves Lestrade’s neck...  
"Maybe he was doing that on purpose." he groaned, and started to undo his shirt buttons. John moaned in agreement, and slipped his hands in Greg’s back pockets.

“So how thick is he?" Greg asked, while reaching for John’s growing member, that was visibly throbbing beneath his jeans.  
"Stay over tonight, and you just might find out by yourself!"  
"Mmm... Is that an invitation to fuck you senseless until the early hours of the morning?"  
John chuckled between Greg's lips, "Definitely."


	3. Shagging the DI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just picking up from the last chapter...

"Mmm... Is that an invitation to fuck you senseless until the early hours of the morning?"  
John chuckled between Greg's lips, "Definitely." Greg took that as a cue to start undressing John, which he found very difficult with a bottle of wine in his hand, “Just leave it on the small table.” John said, noticing him struggle, before pulling away and going over to the kitchen.  
Greg did as he was told, and followed John into the kitchen. They stood chest to chest, their faces only millimetres away, the air between them reeked of sex. Greg leaned in, almost going in for a kiss, but pulling away and running his closed lips along John’s jawline.

John moaned and writhed his hips against his partner’s, “Fuck…” he groaned when he felt Greg’s hard bulge. He took his hands away from the silver-haired man’s hips, slid them down to the front of his trousers and slowly undid his zipper. Lestrade placed a kiss on the Doctor’s forehead, put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his knees. John pulled down Greg’s trousers and was taken in awe at the throbbing bulge in the Detective’s briefs. He started to trace out the outline of his cock with his tongue, making Greg shiver and reach for the table for support. He licked up the shaft, and could taste that tangy almost bitter pre-cum that was leaking out slowly, he then traced his way back to Greg’s balls, and in turn, put them in his mouth as far as he could. Greg moaned and groaned, while keeping himself from thrusting his crotch in John’s face.

John slid off Lestrade’s briefs, and his cock sprung up hitting his stomach in an audible smack. John examined the beautiful organ that stood proudly in front of him, average girth, about six inches, and cut. Lestrade also seemed to keep his bush quite trimmed, which John was grateful for. He stroked Greg’s cock, and put his lips to his balls, mouthing, nipping, licking, sucking, and making Greg ache for him more and more with every passing second. When he finally took Lestrade’s cock in his mouth, the latter sighed and moaned at the same time, in an orgasmic symphony.

John kept a hand on the shaft while he sucked on the tip, he would slide his tongue across the slit then swallow half and come back, all the while still stroking the base. He removed his hand, and placed it on Greg’s soft but firm ass, then started taking Greg’s entire cock in his mouth, letting him gently fuck his mouth. As Greg rocked back and forth, pushing his member deeper into John’s face, the back of the latter’s head would bump into the table, so he stopped and pulled him up, and onto the table. They were now at eye level, Greg’s pupils were blown with lust, and John just couldn’t resist but to kiss the Detective. Greg could taste himself on John’s tongue, his pre-cum taste tangy and definitely not unfamiliar.

John pulled Greg closer, so that their crotches could meet. Greg’s exposed member felt too bare against John’s jeans, so Greg undid the Doctor’s trouser, and pulled out John’s cock through the his red Y-front. The sight unfolding before him completely enthralled him; John’s throbbing uncut cock, thick and long, leaking pre-cum onto his hand. Greg took both cocks in his hand and started stroking them in a slow and steady rhythm, pushing down hard and slowly coming back to the tips, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over their slits.

“Ungh… Greg I can’t take it anymore… I-ahhh… Fuck me, please…” John uttered between moans, setting off Greg. He all but ripped their clothes off, throwing them across the room, and pushed John back onto the table. Greg parted the Doctor’s legs apart and leaned in between, he gave the perky hole a tiny kiss before starting to lick it, making John moan and writhe under his firm grip. Greg licked, kissed and sucked the pulsing hole, before slowly slipping his tongue inside, eliciting a surprised moan from his partner. John’s hand snaked themselves down and into Greg’s soft, salt-and-pepper hair, pulling him closer and deeper into him.  
Greg pulled away and looked at John’s lust-blown eyes, “Do you have any lube near by?”  
“We’re in a kitchen, get creative.”  
“Hot.” Greg smirked, and kissed John before looking into the cupboards for some lubricant substitute. He came back with olive oil, and a question “John, you’re clean, right?”  
“Of course. You?”  
“Yeah, of course.” he smiled, and kissed John softly. He took some oil, slicked up his cock, and gently started preparing John’s tight hole. “Ready?” he ask, stroking John’s thigh reassuringly, he nodded, so Greg positioned himself in front of his pulsing hole. He pressed the tip to John’s entrance, and slowly slid it in, making sure not to hurt John.

John could feel Greg’s cock stretching his entrance, but he was used to it by now, and he told Greg to speed up and not worry about him getting hurt. Greg gently shoved his cock deeper into John’s ass, before completely bottoming out. He had just realised that he was holding his breath the whole time, so he let out a deep breath and leaned in to kiss John. He started to thrust in and out fast and hard, by John’s request. He leaned over attached his mouth to his partner’s nipple, licking and sucking on them one at a time, while he plowed his ass with great strength. Both men quickly became groaning, sweaty messes. Greg picked up the pace and put his hand on John’s cock, stroking him to the rhythm of his hips.

Sooner than they had expected, both men found themselves saying the same words, “Oh God, I’m going to cum.” followed by a string of moans, and powerful thrusting. John came first, his semen spurting all over his and Greg’s chest, covering them in a layer of sticky white fluids. At that moment, Greg could feel John’s hole tightening, sending him completely over the edge, ramming himself deeper into John before cumming in hot ropes.  
“Oh shit… Sorry for the mess, I couldn’t hold back.” John apologised, gesturing at the cum on their chests, “It’s just been a while… and fuck! You’re good.”  
Greg chuckled, “Yeah, it’s been a while for me too, and you feel bloody amazing.” he said, before leaning in and kissing John’s quivering lips. He slowly pulled out, hoping to God that nothing would leak onto the floor, and leaned back over John to lick off all the cum. John’s surprisingly smooth chest made Greg’s job easier and more pleasing. When he had licked it all up, John pulled him down for another kiss. He could taste himself on Greg’s tongue, and the taste made his cock jump. “Mmm, you taste great, John.”  
“Too bad I couldn’t taste yours...but then again we still have the whole evening ahead of us.”  
“Sounds good to me, but how ‘bout you and I jump in the shower, and clean up, so that Sherlock doesn’t suspect anything?”   
“Great idea.”


	4. The Big Question - Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter where Sherlock reacts to Mycroft agreeing to John's proposal...

Mycroft was not really taken by surprise when the doors of his office were flung wide open as his fuming brother walked in, he was expecting this.  
“MYCROFT YOU CAKE EATING-”  
“Sherlock, I will have you removed from the premises if you finish that sentence.”  
“YOU AGREED?!” Sherlock gestured widely, yelling like a madman.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking abou-” Mycroft tried to act cool, straightening his tie, and hoping Sherlock would calm down on his own.  
“YOU DO, BROTHER MINE! YOU JUST WON’T ADMIT YOU WANT TO FUCK MY JOHN!”

“SHERLOCK!” he snapped “If you do not conduct yourself in an orderly manner, I will make sure to bring my umbrella with me this Friday.”  
“Fine, then tell me why you agreed?”  
“Why did you?” Mycroft smirked. “Still pining for him? Thinking this might be your opportunity to find love?”  
“What if I am? Nothing wrong with that?”  
“Exactly.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that which is why I’m doing it too.”  
“Excuse me?!”

“Don’t get all riled up, I’m talking about Detective Inspector Lestrade.”  
“How did you know he was invited-- of course…”  
“Obvious, isn’t it?”  
“John doesn’t have anyone else to ask.”  
“Precisely.”  
“So you agreed because of Graham?”  
“It’s Greg, and yes I did. Besides, taking part in this would be the only time where I could have intercourse without the fear of an international scandal, despite the fact that I will be completely exposed in front of my own brother.”  
“Oh, don’t remind me.”


	5. Tantrum Throwing Sherlock Back At 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes back from arguing with Mycroft, and he can't seem to find John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of this chapter, it's technically more of a filler chapter as opposed to a real chapter.

Sherlock barged into Baker Street, ran up the stairs, and violently threw the door open, “John! Mycroft only agreed to come on Friday to shag Lestrade! I suggest you cancel his invitation!” he yelled into the silence of the apartment. “John? Are you home?” Sherlock asked. Not getting an answer, he threw a tantrum and proceeded to sit in his chair in an overly dramatic way, his coat whipping behind him and him sinking in the seat hard. As much as he tried to settle, he couldn’t because of something pressing into his back. He turned his torso toward the back of his chair and picked up a piece of red cloth. As soon as he unfolded the cloth, a powerful yet familiar smell attacked his sensitive nose. Once the initial shock wore off, he found himself completely in love with the smell. He examined the red item and discovered it to be a pair of underwear, obviously confused by the fact that it was on his chair and smelling like John’s semen, he decided to investigate some more.

He stood, followed the strong seminal scent trail almost like a bloodhound, and followed it back to the kitchen table. “Kitchen table, recently cleaned...about an hour and a half ago, yet it is covered in a thin, watery liquid.” he leaned in and took a sniff, “Appears to be a mix of transpiration and olive oil, both almost completely dried.” Sherlock then looked at the floor, and crouched down to a puddle of thick, opaque liquid. He sniffed it and noted it to be semen but that it didn’t smell like John’s. It smelled stronger, almost like strong black coffee, and he then concluded that John had indeed slept with another man on their kitchen table. Sherlock, with this information, threw yet another tantrum and stormed off to his room.

Meanwhile, John and Greg were laying on the couch, completely covered by the blankets that John threw on them in a panic when he heard Sherlock open the door to Baker Street. Once they heard Sherlock slam his door, Greg lifted his head off of John’s chest and looked into the latter’s eyes, “So...what might we deduce about his heart?”


	6. Round 2... and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the title is pretty clear, if it's not then I have three words for you:  
> They  
> Fuck  
> Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer ;) sorry, it took so long

“So...what might we deduce about his heart?”  
“Seriously...this is your question?”  
“Well, I didn’t really want to break the silence by asking why Sherlock knows the smell of your semen, or why his brother wants to shag me on Friday.”  
“Well, about Friday… That’s what I wanted to talk to you about on the phone, I was thinking of inviting Mycroft, Sherlock and you for a… Good God, Greg! Control your boner or I will never be able to finish this sentence.”  
“You don’t have to, I *am* a Detective, you know.”  
“Yeah, well, you can’t just stop mid-orgyposal.”  
“Orgyposal?”  
“Orgy proposal.”  
“Well then, go on. Propose.”

John pulled out a condom from one of the coffee table drawers “Will you”, he opened it “do me the honour”, finally slipping it onto Greg’s hard cock, “of fucking me with three other guys on Friday?” he finished…  
“Yes, of course!” Greg kissed his chest, “But the question still stands.”  
“Well, I noticed Mycroft seemed to lose interest in a conversation if you were present, and seemed to look at your ass quite a bit too. And I thought that inviting him on Friday could get me another cock to get fucked by thoroughly, and maybe one for you that is hard enough to build a relationship upon.”  
“That's an interesting thought... Might I ask what were you doing when you thought of this plan, and how many times.” Greg smirked, and ground his cock deeper into John's thigh.  
“Mm... the thought 'arose' maybe a few times a day, in the shower, in bed, in my chair while Sherlock was on the couch.” John said in an almost innocent tone, while gently stroking Greg's back, slowly sliding his hand toward the man's ass.

“So that explains the semen question.”  
“Well, you know... he leaves the door open, I leave some scent, maybe even a drop or two. We all have our ways when seducing. Except that his virgin brain never understood that my back door is always open, and he was too shy to even knock.”  
Greg laughed, “Oh my God!” he almost yelled between two chuckles, “Where do you find these metaphors, mate?” John laughed with him, shaking his head as to say that he didn't know. When the laughing calmed down and the butterfly kisses came back, Greg smirked “Knock knock...”

John chuckled and smiled, “I regret the metaphor.”  
“Aw come on, that was funny!”  
“Yes but regrettable.” John kissed Greg on the lips, “Unlike what we're going to do.” he smirked and kissed Greg.  
“What? Here?! Sherlock is in the other room!”  
“So? He closed his door, and is probably in there trying to jack off with my underwear... unless you want to invite him?”  
“Oh God! I couldn't bare the thought! He just smelled my semen, I'm not ready to see him.”

“Mm, as you wish beautiful.” John said, brushing Greg's hair away from his face, “Now, let's put that condom to good use.” he started to kiss Greg with more passion, begging for permission, and getting it immediately. Greg started grinding their cocks together, friction and heat building between the two bodies, both were moaning with each movement. Kissing turned into licking, biting and sucking, and grinding turned into groping and stroking, and soon enough their bodies became an intertwined mess of limbs.

John was now laying on his stomach, with Greg's cock pummeling his under worked ass, both of them trying to keep quiet, only allowing choked moans and strangled groans. John silently begging Greg to take him harder, to fuck him like his life depended on it, and getting just that. Greg plowed him into the cheap sofa, every thrust would make it shake and rattle, but neither of them cared.

“Oh shit, John, I'm going to cum soon.”  
“Don't you fucking dare leave me hard then.” John groaned, and lifted his hips so that Greg could reach for his cock, stroking it hard in time with every thrust. “Fuck, Greg, that feels so fucking good.”  
“Shit, you're so tight, you feel amazing too.”

“Greg I'm gonna cum! I'm oh fuuuu-” John moaned loudly, unable to contain himself, he exploded all over his partner's hand and his roommate's favourite couch. Feeling John's walls tighten sent Lestrade completely over the edge, and his orgasm hit him like a car. He ejaculated hard into John's ass, and crumbled on top of him. Once the orgasm washed over them and subsided, Greg kissed John's shoulders, making them relax. He placed his lips on the top vertebrae and whispered “How about we take a bath and relax?” he only got a vague moan in return so he pulled himself out of John, and stood up, holding out his hand for John to take. The Doctor took it and they both went the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

John drew a warm bath for the two of them, while Greg went to the kitchen and the sitting room to clean up their messes, as well as get all their clothes off of chair backs and carpeted floors. He agreed that his cum *did* have a strong coffee scent.  
“Greeeeeg, come over here, you cheeky bum.” John meowed, waiting by the kitchen arch, completely starkers.  
“You’re the cheeky bum!” Greg smirked, walking over to him, his hips swaying in the wind, “Let’s get us cleaned up, huh?”  
They walked back to the bathroom and got into the hot bath, John leaning on Greg almost like a married couple. “Greg, you know...this is a very couple-y thing to do- I mean, it’s not something friends typically do-”  
“So? I’m not in a relationship, neither are you, and two brothers are in love with us. I wouldn’t call any of this normal, but it feels nice so why should I care?”  
“Yeah, I suppose. It does feel nice, doesn’t it...to be able to just relax.” John agreed, feeling himself unwind.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Greg spoke up, "You know John, this is probably the first time since my teen years that I've cum twice in a day."  
"Oh really? Well, why don't we go for the third?"  
"You are fucking crazy." He smiled, shaking his head fondly, "I'm not as young as you, John. I have limits."  
"Greg, you are only eight years older than me."  
"Yeah well, you're hard, I'm not. Eight years can make a difference." He reached around John's middle to softly pass his fingers along the veins of his shaft, "but that doesn't mean I can't pleasure you..."  
"Mmm fuck, Greg."  
"Your moans are so hot, so how about I make you scream?"  
"But Sherlock-"  
"He knows someone's here fucking you, might as well give him something to store in his wank bank."  
"I like it when you talk like that. Cursing, using slang, it's actually quite hot."  
"S'that right?" He whispered along John's nape.  
"Mm yes..."

"Is that all I do that you like?"  
"N-no," John stuttered, "I like it when you fuck me hard, like it's the last time you'll ever fuck anyone. I like it when you kiss my neck and back afterwards."  
"How about before that? Before you invited me, what made you want me?"  
"What didn't? Your hair is amazing, your body is irresistible, you are incredibly hot in general. And every time we find ourselves in a darkened alleyway, I can't help but think of pinning you against a wall and shagging the life out of you."  
"You pinning me? If you had said so, I would’ve bottomed for you."  
"No, I haven't been fucked in a while, it feels good to be bottom. Besides, I'm more versatile than anything."  
"Hm, I'm usual top, but I'd like to try bottoming for you.” Greg held on to John’s heavy balls, “Here...Why don’t you stand up, and I’ll suck you off.”  
“Ooh, bath sex… interesting.” John stood up, and moved slowly towards Greg, with some potentially dangerous slipping and sliding.

Greg leaned back against the tub, and John positioned himself in front of him, his cock head resting Greg’s chin. He started to kiss the Doctor’s soft tummy, and gradually made his way down to reach his hard cock. Greg placed his lips on the tip, and poked his tongue out, licking the slit, and tasting the salty and mildly soapy skin. He let John slide himself into Greg’s warm mouth, going halfway and waiting for Greg to take so more if he could. Once Greg got the hang of it, they started to move together in a snappy rhythm. With every snap of his hips, John came closer to the point of no return, so he alerted Greg, who immediately pulled off.

He looked up at the man towering over him, and lifted up two fingers. John knew immediately to take them in his mouth, he sucked and licked like they were lollipops on a hot summer day. Once they were both nice and wet, Greg took them out of John’s mouth, and placed them to John’s entrance. John lowered himself onto them, and as they slowly slipped in, Greg’s other hand found themselves fondling John’s heavy orbs. Soon enough a rhythm was found between thrusting and curling his fingers, and when John became even more of a moaning mess, Greg took him in his throat, letting his cock head reach the back of his mouth.  
John could no longer hold back his screams of intense pleasure and his glorious orgasm took him by surprise, blowing off into Lestrade’s mouth. The Doctor’s sight went blank and his legs became jelly, and the only things keeping him up were the Detective’s taut arms holding him. Slowly the strong arms pulled him down onto their owner’s lap, and found themselves stroking John’s soft tummy and greying hair.  
When John finally recovered from his orgasm, he turned to face Greg and planted a huge kiss on his lips, this kiss was a mix of sweet and tender loving with hints of almost animalistic hunger. As they parted, John smiled brightly and whispered “God Greg, you’re going to be the death of me.”

After washing up again, John lent Greg a clean pair of underwear, and the two of them went to lay in bed, sleeping peacefully in a matter of seconds.


	7. I Forgot The Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but...um...fight me???

After a mind blowing orgasm, with suiting soundtrack, and a long nap, Sherlock came out of his room and sat at his, well “technically” John’s, computer. He tried to work, but was constantly distracted by the strong smell of drying semen and sweat, as well as the fact that he had just pleasured himself to the sound of John and another man fucking.  
Once the smell settled in his nostrils, he could finally get to work. Opening his mails to see a couple of small cases, “Dear Holmes, my dog is missing. Dear Mr Holmes, a worrying amount of money has been removed from my bank account. Blah blah blah, BORING!” he said, staring at the bright screen of John’s computer. He soon got bored, and after reading a couple of John’s emails to his ex-girlfriends, he stormed off to the couch and slipped into deep thought.

After a while his deep thoughts were interrupted by some rhythmic thumping sounds coming from John’s room. Sherlock passed it off as John having a nightmare but ruled that off when he heard an almost orgasmic scream, that definitely wasn’t from John’s vocal range. Sherlock started getting frustrated, this was the second time within the last few hours that John had loud sex in his presence, somewhat, and supposedly the third time this day. He could no longer stand it, whether or not it was rude and going to get him scolded, he was going to put an end to this whole affair.

He ran upstairs, taking the steps two by two, and practically jumped on the landing, right in front of John’s closed door. He did not hesitate, by that point he was practically fuming. Whether it was from jealousy or anger, he did not know and he did not care. Sherlock flung the door open, “John, I’ve had enough of-”  
He was stopped mid-sentence by the scene that lied in front of him, or rather the scene that stood in front of the window. There they were, Greg Lestrade and John Watson, completely naked, leaning against the window while John impaled Greg with his 7 inch member. The three of them stood there in shock, looking at one another in a static state of panic, none of them spoke a word or even opened their mouths.  
“I-uh” Sherlock stuttered, looking for a way out of this awkward situation “I forgot the milk.” he said before running down the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him and throwing himself on his bed.


	8. The Posh Boy likes the Army Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confronts Sherlock about everything that happened...

“Shit.” John finally says, he swiftly pulls away from Greg and wraps his lower half with his bed sheet. “I'm so sorry for that Greg.”  
“No, it's fine. He was going to find out soon enough.” he said, obviously unfased by the situation  
“But what he saw-”  
“He will also see that on Friday. There's nothing wrong with sex, he should at least know that.” Greg shrugged, smiling softly.  
“Yeah, I suppose.”  
“Besides it was totally worth it.” John blushed at that comment.  
“Really? I thought you didn't like to bottom.”  
“No, no, no. I said that I've never bottomed before, but that I was willing to try.” he came to stand in front of John.  
“And how was it? How was I?”  
Greg knelt in front of the man, and unwrapped his towel, “Huge,” he smirked, “Strong, and absolutely fantastic.”  
“Well, I'm glad you feel like that.” John smiled, and wrapped his towel back on, “But we can't right now. Sherlock was clearly mad that we were fucking loud enough for him to care in the first place, and now he's upset that he saw us.”  
“So what are we going to do now? Sneak downstairs and leave?”  
“No, we need to face the man and apologise. But let me go first, give me five, ten minutes maximum, to see if I can diffuse the situation, and then you can come down. Just stay here for now.” John instructed, already thinking of what to say to the Consulting Detective...

As he told Greg, John came down the stairs, after throwing on some loose pajama bottoms and a thin white shirt. He knocked on Sherlock's door and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked, so he went through the bathroom door. He opened the door, and saw his room mate laying face down on the bed, ignoring him.  
John sat down on the bed, and reached out to touch Sherlock's back. Sherlock tensed up at the unfamiliar touch, but then relaxed when he heard John's voice, “Hey Sherlock, it's John.” he was met with silence, “Listen, I want to apologise about what you saw... and heard. I'm sorry, we really didn't know we were being that loud.”  
Sherlock hummed dismissively, obviously not accepting the apology, “And I'm terribly sorry if what you saw upstairs is upsetting to you. But it's just sex, everyone does it-”  
“I know that, John, I'm not an idiot!”  
“So why were you so disgusted by seeing me with another man. You knew he was here, you knew what we were doing, what we had done.” John smiled lightly when he saw Sherlock’s ears turn red.  
“But I didn't know it was Gavin Lestrade.” Sherlock turned his head to look at John...  
“Greg.” John corrected, “But what difference does it make?” Sherlock had no answer for that, so he shut his mouth and planted his face back into his pillow. “Sherlock, I know that sometimes your emotions can be hard for you to process, but think of this rationally. What difference does it make if I was having sex with one of my exes, a random person off the street, or Greg Lestrade?”  
“It makes a big difference, John. Lestrade is a friend of ours, he is a co-worker-” he mumbled into his pillow...  
“Yes, Sherlock, but if he is a friend of ours, doesn't that mean you trust him?”  
“I do-”  
“Then why does it make a difference?” John was really confused by this point...  
“BECAUSE HE'S HAVING SEX WITH YOU!” he yells, sitting up violently.

There is silence in the apartment.  
“It makes a difference because he's having sex with you. It will make a difference when my brother comes and has sex with you. It will always make a difference when people are having sex with you. You make the difference, John. You.”

Once again the room is filled with a heavy silence. Thoughts were racing through John's mind, 'was this a confession?' he can't help but wonder.  
“Sherlock...do you...love me?”  
“I-” Sherlock pauses, “Do you ever wonder why I always leave my door open? Wonder why I sometimes parade around naked?”  
“I always thought you might somewhat of an exhibitionist, but never truly wondered whether you had a purpose for doing it.”  
“John, I... I want you. I want you in my bed after long cases, I want to hold you in arms...I just want you, John.”

John was speechless, he had suspected in the past that Sherlock might be gay and coincidentally in love with him but having it be confirmed and hearing such sweet words from Sherlock came as a shock. He blinked hard, raking his brain to find something to say. John did like Sherlock, but he never entertained the idea of loving Sherlock. His train of thought was derailed by a knock at the door.  
“Sherlock, can I come in? I just want to apologise.” John stood and opened the door for him.

Greg, now fully dressed, slid into the cool room. He went over to the bed, where Sherlock was now sitting Indian style, “Look Sherlock, I am so sorry that we disturbed you and that you saw...us. I hope this won't change our professional relationship.”  
“It's fine, Lestrade.”  
“And if you would like to cancel my invitation to Friday, I would completely understand.” Greg said sheepishly.  
“No, it's not up to me. I wouldn't want to ruin John's plan, besides I should be the one apologising for barging in on you two.”  
“No harm done, mate.” he nodded curtly, backing up towards the door at the same time.  
“I'll bring you downstairs.” John smiled at Greg, and looked back at Sherlock who gave him a soft nod.

The two men made their way downstairs and stood in front of the main door to say their goodbyes. “Thanks for everything, Greg!”  
“Ah don’t worry about it, mate, it was my pleasure...literally.” Greg chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Oh, about Friday! I’ll talk to Sherlock but you’re still invited, so please come over after work.”  
“Will do! And thank you for inviting me!” he smiled, opening the door and stepping out onto the curb in the cold, crisp air of London.  
“Wait Greg!” John came down to the curb, grabbed Greg’s face and passionately kissed him. “Just one for the road.” John smiled after they pulled apart.

John went back in and almost ran into Sherlock’s room, “Sherlock… What you said earlier… about us. What you want us to be. If you really want that, we could give it a try.”  
“John, please don’t humour me. I know you will never reciprocate my feelings, so could you leave me with whatever dignity I have left.” Sherlock had suddenly turned cold, and there were no more emotions in his voice.  
“Sherlock, can you just stop speaking for me for a minute.” he came to sit next to the man, “Sherlock, this may come as a shock to you but I actually like you. I properly like you.”  
“John-” Sherlock held back what he wanted to say, “Y-you really do?”  
“Yes, you numb-skull. You’re a handsome, posh boy, why wouldn’t I like you?”  
“Why didn't you say?”  
“Because I was waiting for you to build up the courage and confidence to do something about your feelings. I wanted you to see that love wasn’t a bad thing and that you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”  
“So you were teaching me a lesson?”  
“No, I was letting you learn on your own.”  
“Learn about love?”  
“Yes, or rather learn how to deal with your emotions. And before we can start calling one another boyfriends, I need you to think it through. I want to make sure you understand what this commitment means and what it makes of us.”  
“John, I-”

“No... think it through properly, don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I need this commitment to be genuine and not something you heard on TV or read in a book. I'll give you some time to think about everything, and you can talk to me when you're ready. For now, we''ll just resume our life the way it was before, nothing will be awkward and nothing has to be said about the subject...” John placed his hand on Sherlock's, giving him a serious look and a patient smile. “But if you want, we can...indulge...in one another.” that patient smile turned into a smirk, making Sherlock's eyes light up and sparkle. “Not now dear...” he smiled softly and Sherlock was disappointed.  
Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, John cupped Sherlock's cheek gently, and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed like two children would. No ulterior motive, no sexuality, just lips and love. John smiled as he pulled away, and looked at Sherlock, who still had his eyes closed.

Sherlock's mind was blank apart from a loud voice screaming “YOU.KISSED.JOHN!”, and he was physically unable to move. With his lips still puckered, his eyes closed, and the scene replaying behind his eyelids, he thought that he finally knew bliss.


	9. I Show You Mine and You Show Me Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to understand his feelings, but goes astray once John comes into the equation.

On Tuesday, the day after the whole affair, Sherlock woke with ease knowing that his feelings for John were reciprocated, additionally he now knew they could have intercourse without them being called boyfriends yet. But for them to become official boyfriends, John had to be sure Sherlock was fully committed. The fact that John was doubting him was hurting but understandable. John did not want to feel part of an experiment, like he was being used as a play thing, he wanted love and he needed insurance that it wasn't a fluke.

The Consulting Detective sat up and really thought about his, not newfound feelings but, newly acted upon feelings. Sherlock really did love John; his heart burned every time John brought home a new conquest and rejoiced when they left him, and he felt betrayed any time John went out without him, even if it was just to get milk...which they always seem to be running out of, for some reason.  
He wanted to hold John in his arms after a long day out, he wanted to spend every single moment with him, he wanted to be able to call John his. He just wanted John.  
Sherlock understood his feelings, he knew how to act upon them and how to express them but he never seemed to know how to put a name to those he felt. Was it love, adoration, worship? Sherlock didn't know... The only feeling he could give a name to at that moment was...

“Lust.”  
“What was that, Sherlock?” John asked, out of the blue. He was standing in the doorway, staring adoringly at the mop of curly hair, covering Sherlock's face almost entirely.  
“John!” Sherlock exclaimed out of surprise, he quickly covered his erect cock with his bed sheet, “I didn't notice you, I was in my-”  
“Mind palace, I know.”  
“What are you doing here, John?” he wiped his hair out of his face...  
“I was just wondering what you'd like for breakfast, and apparently “lust” is on the menu?” John chuckled and so did Sherlock, although completely embarrassed, “Sorry for interrupting you mid-thought, I'll come back late-”  
“NO!” Sherlock yelled, still very much flustered, “I mean... I don't mind that you interrupted me.” He smiled, his mouth slowly turning from a straight line into a pointy 'V'. “And I don't really want anything for breakfast, John.”  
“Sherlock.” John's voice dropped an octave, his tone now flowing with seriousness, “You have to eat in the morning-”  
“I'm not hungry, John-” he interrupted...  
“-- otherwise you won't have enough energy for a midday shag.” John continued, his tone almost innocent...  
“LET'S EAT!” Sherlock exclaimed, hopping out of bed and grabbing John's hand on the way out of the room.

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table and stared at John expectedly. “What?” John asked.  
“Let's have breakfast!”  
“Yeah well, breakfast doesn't just” John moved his hands about, mimicking something appearing out of thin air, “happen.”  
“Tea does.”  
“No, it doesn't. Mrs Hudson comes here early in the morning and sets it out for you.” Sherlock pulled a face, he hated being wrong, but then again how could he be right about this. “I can make you some toast and beans, if you'd like.”  
“Just some toast will be fine.”  
“Okay, but I don't want you to fall asleep by the time round four rolls around.”  
“I'll just have whatever you're making for yourself.” Sherlock corrected his previous statement, and smiled wickedly.  
“Much better.” John winked and kissed his future boyfriend's forehead, “Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, so why don't you go and get comfortable.” Sherlock, having never heard of this expression, looked at John, confusion plastered on his face. “Just go and get changed into something more appropriate.” Sherlock's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. He was still confused, “Forget it... You may be sexy as hell but there is no doubt you are a virgin.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and removed his robe, “I'm not an idiot, John. I was just hoping you would be more frank, I like it when yo-- Never mind.”  
“Huh? What was that? You like it when I what? When I tell you what to do?”  
“N-n-no, that's not what I s-said.” Sherlock stuttered...  
“I'm pretty sure it is.” John smiled devilishly, as he grabbed Sherlock's chin, “Tell me... do you like it when I take charge?” he was answered by a loud gulp from Sherlock, “Do you like it when I tell you what to do? Is that what you imagine when you jerk off at night. Do you think of me riding you or do you prefer to think of you riding my throbbing cock? Do you hear my voice telling you to grab your cock a certain way, imagine that it's my hand that is running over your tight body? Huh babe?”  
“I-I- John, please...”  
“What is it, Sherlock?” he asked seductively, he spared a glance towards Sherlock's crotch, the tent pulsing up and down, “Is it too much for you? You're on the brink, aren't you? Right about to spill in your pyjama bottoms.”  
“Uhuh.” Sherlock hummed in answer.  
“Well... why don't you?” Sherlock violently shaked his head “no”, “Come on, it'll be fun.” John smiled. He came over to Sherlock's side of the table and sat on his lap. Sherlock squeaked as contact was made between his covered cock and John's covered ass. “I show you mine and you show me yours?”

“Johnnnn-no... I'm going to cum, John.” he was clearly upset about this, so John's doctor instincts kicked in...

“Sherlock, listen to me.” Sherlock's eyes darted around the room before focusing on John, tears were forming from holding back his orgasm, “I want you to reach into your trousers and, with your forefinger and thumb, apply pressure to the point where your glands meet the head. Press until the urge goes away.” Sherlock's eyes gave in, and a tear rolled down his face as he shaked his head 'no', “Do you trust me?”  
“Uhuh.” he hummed.  
“Okay.” John kissed his cheek, brushing away the tears with his soft lips, and reached through the fabric to do as he instructed. When Sherlock exhaled loudly, he knew he could let go. “What was wrong, Sherlock?”  
“Not like this, John.” he panted, “I don't want our first time to be like this.”  
“I'm sorry for provoking you, I was only messing around-”  
“No, it's fine. I'm just being...picky.” Sherlock smiled sheepishly, to which John responded by softly kissing his forehead and getting up. He walked to the stove and turned it on.

After breakfast, Sherlock and John were both full and they decided to just relax in the living room. After a while, John noticed that his lover was fidgeting a lot in his chair. “Sherlock, what's wrong?”  
“Nothing, I think I may have eaten too much. I'm feeling some intense pain in my lower abdomen.”  
“Oh fuck, I should've thought of that before. Because I stopped your orgasm so close to release, I subsequently gave you the most massive case of blue balls you'll ever experience.”  
“How do I fix this?” Sherlock sounded frustrated, almost angry. John had to tread carefully now.  
“You need release. That's the only way, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-” His vowel was stretched long by Sherlock grabbing his hand and dragging him into his bedroom.

Sherlock jumped on the bed, while John remained immobile, and mildly in shock, in front of the bed.  
The Consulting Detective threw the covers on his pale body and violently ripped his trousers off, turning to stare at John. “Trousers off, no pants. Uncut, 7 inches, normal girth. No preference for lubricant use. Tell me what to do, Captain.” he recited as if he was writing a Tinder profile.  
John's instincts kicked in once more, this time different kinds of instincts, and he dragged a chair from one of the corners of Sherlock's cluttered room to his bedside.  
“Take your hand and wrap it around the base. With a tight fist, move slowly up and down the length. With every up stroke, pass the pad of your thumb over your slit, and with every down stroke, twist gently at the base.”  
Sherlock did as told, moaning as his cold hand touched his burning cock. He could feel the pain pooling at his stomach slowly relieve itself as his movements became more regular. “Fuck, John... tell me what to do next.”  
“Okay.” he took a couple of seconds to figure out what he could, “With your hand, fondle your balls gently and apply some pressure on your perineum. Then...no, never mind.”  
“You want me to penetrate myself?” Sherlock asked, like he was reading John's mind...  
“As long as it brings you pleasure. Have you done it before?”  
“Never.”  
“Then forget it.” John shook his head...  
“But I can-”  
“No. I want to be your first...if you'll let me.”  
“Of course, John.” he smiled, before doing as previously instructed. Soon enough, he found himself approaching the point of no-return. He groaned and panted as he felt his orgasm build in his balls. “John... ugh... I think I'm going to cum soon.”  
“That's okay, Sherlock. Let go. I want you to cum for me.” these words sent Sherlock completely over the edge. He convulsed and twitched violently as his orgasm hit him. His load exploded all over his stomach and hand, as he repeatedly moaned the Doctor's name.

When he finally recovered, Sherlock wiped his hands on his blanket and threw it across the room. That's when he realised he had removed his bottoms, and his exposed cock was now in clear view of his future boyfriend. “Sorry.” John said, turning his head away, to give Sherlock some time to cover up.  
“I don't mind. You've seen me naked before, despite the fact that that may or may not have been my intention.” Sherlock smiled, “I've got nothing to be ashamed about... I think. Based on my research, I am of average size and girth, and either way I am quite a bit of an exhibitionist.”  
“Ah, well. I was just being polite.” John smiled, looking into Sherlock's eyes.  
“You can look if you want.” he reassured his room mate, chuckling to himself, he continued “I show you mine and you show me yours?”


	10. Mister Hornypants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some John on Sherlock action! YES

“What do you say, Doctor?” Sherlock smiled seductively, at least he tried to.  
John chuckled, and shaked his head no, “Sherlock, I really like this. To see you like this, so...submissive. It’s really hot but I can’t. We need to take this slow, this is kind of a new territory for you and I don’t want you to rush into this and get hurt because you want to match my needs.”  
“John, I can take it. I’m not as weak as you think I am.” he furrowed his brow, mildly insulted.  
John grabbed his hand, bringing it to his lips. He kissed Sherlock’s hand and looked him in the eyes, “Sherlock...please trust me on this.” he kissed his hand again, “Do you trust me, Sherlock? Do you?”  
Sherlock smiled, his mouth turning into a sharp V and his eyes glistening with liquid love, “Yes, of course. I trust you with my life, John, as I have done many times in the past.”  
“Then trust me with this… You’re not ready yet, I can help you but it’s too soon.” John gave him a sharp nod and a soft smile. “Come on, let’s get some work done.”

And so they did, they worked on some easy cases to keep Sherlock busy and John called Greg to ask him whether or not he had any cases for them. The answer was no, but John persisted, “There must be something to keep Sherlock busy. There’s always a case to work on, always a mystery to solve, right?”  
“Not this time, sorry. But hey, if anything involves an alleyway, I’ll call you up!” Greg’s tone changed audibly as he smirked. John chuckled, low and quiet, “Thinking about it now… there might be something near my apartment we could investigate in private.”  
John licked his lips at the idea, “Give me a time and place, and I’ll be there.”  
“Eight o’clock, by the staircase.”  
“I’ll see you there, Greg.” John smiled before ending the call. That’s when he realised, “Sherlock…” he said aloud, without noticing.  
“Yes, John?”  
“Um- uh, Lestrade said there are no cases for you.” he said quickly.  
“That’s disappointing.” he frowned then stood up from his desk to lay on the couch. He slipped into thought, trying very hard to do so with the intoxicating smell of semen attaching itself to his skin and clothes. The smell was so strong and so enjoyable that Sherlock started to grow hard in his pants.

John had gone to the kitchen to prepare some lunch, and poked his head out of the arch to see Sherlock writhing against the couch.  
“Okay Mister Hornypants, what would you like to eat?” he smiled, “And no, I’m not on the menu!” he chuckled, frowning mockingly.  
“What are you having?”  
“Just a ham sandwich and a salad. OH! Don’t give me that look, I’m starting to eat healthy, so what?” he shook his head, his eyes crinkling gently as he smiled.  
“No, it’s not that… We ran out of ham.” Sherlock murmured, a blush growing on his face.  
“How? I bought it two days ago-- You know what? I don’t want to know.” he frowned in mild disgust and confusion, but after a few seconds of silence, they both exploded in laughter. “Alright, I’ll just make us some toast and salad, but you've got to promise me you’ll stop fucking the ham.” John smiled, turning back into the kitchen and getting their lunches ready.

Once the food was ready, John called Sherlock into the kitchen to eat, reminding him that he could not get off until he had eaten a full meal. They talked as they ate, and if anyone had walked in at that moment, they would think John and Sherlock had been married for years.

Eventually, they ended up chatting on the couch, smiling at one another as they talked about murders.  
“Remember the Aluminium Crutch?”  
“Yes, the case that made our branding.”  
“Excuse me? You did that. You gave us the hats because you couldn’t deal with a few cameras.”  
“Big talk from a man that freaked when they called him a “confirmed bachelor”.”  
“I don’t even know what that means.”  
“It means that you’re gay.”  
“Oh… so, you know this but you don’t know the solar system?”  
“THE SOLAR SYSTEM DOESN’T MATTER!” he yelled, and they both erupted in laughter. Sherlock’s low but with quiet, high-pitched intakes of breath, which John found adorable and the more he paid attention to Sherlock smiling, the more he realised why he loved him. He loved the way Sherlock’s eyes crinkled and how his nose would scrunch up. He loved that he was the only one who could make him laugh this way. “What’s wrong, John?”  
It was at that moment that he realised he had been staring, quite rudely, at Sherlock, “No, it’s-” he chuckled, “You look beautiful when you laugh.” John smiled, and his eyes darted to Sherlock’s lips.  
The latter noticed that, and licked his lips, eliciting a slight chuckle from John.  
“John, I, um… I recall you promising a midday shag.” he smiled, coyly, “It seems to me that midday would be right about now.”  
“Oh...so it is!” The Doctor smiled, his hand sliding to cup his lover’s cheek. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the Detective’s, holding his face in place as he let his mouth take over.

John took his time with Sherlock as opposed to Greg. He knew Greg had done this before, he knew Greg had experience. Sherlock didn’t.  
Sherlock was a virgin, and John felt great honor that Sherlock decided to make him his first, but he knew that meant they had to take things slow. And that didn’t matter to John, he wanted Sherlock, he wanted to take care of him and if it meant having to wait twenty years, then he’d wait.

Without noticing, Sherlock and him were now laying on the couch. The Consulting Detective grinding up into John’s midriff, waiting for John to take control. He wanted to feel controlled. Hear John telling him what to do, how to do it, and that rendered him devoid of clear thought. John positioned himself between Sherlock’s legs, and lifted his hips onto his lap, Sherlock’s back still against the armrest.  
Their lips still connected, Sherlock could feel John’s hard member against his thigh. He pulled away from John’s delicious lips and panted, “John, I want to try-- will you try to--- uh.”  
John knew what he meant, but of course he did, they had a connection after all. “Are you sure about this?” he got a nod in answer, “We’ll… we’ll give it a try, and if it hurts too much, we’ll stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” he once more got a nod.

John leaned back in to kiss Sherlock, before letting his trained hands remove their clothing. Once bare chested, John ran his hands through the light cluster of hairs that covered Sherlock’s chest, and traced over every rib with his medically skilled hands.  
Their rhythm became repetitive from then on: grinding, kissing, licking, moaning, groaning. They had found a pattern and a tempo, and they moved together like two ballerinas performing a show they had trained for for the past century. The only thing that broke the rhythm was John’s sudden plea of pleasure, “Oh fuck, Sherlock.” he thrusted his covered crotch against Sherlock’s, “Do you think you’re ready?”  
“Yes.” was the short response, followed by a soft smile only a lover would give.

John fished through the coffee table for a bottle of lube. Once in hand, he got rid of the other clothes that cocooned them, and gently set Sherlock on his hips. He was sitting patiently on his future boyfriend’s lap, as John readied his fingers.  
“Sherlock, this is probably going to hurt, so tell me if you want to stop.” John reached behind and applied some lubricant to Sherlock’s tight hole, caressing the rim with his gentle fingers. He heard Sherlock moan and attempted to breach the entrance. While his index and middle finger traced the ridge slowly, he retracted his index and slowly added pressure into the quivering entrance. He was met with a moan, so he slid the first knuckle in. Softly moving it around, for Sherlock to get accustomed to it, he then slid in one more knuckle.

Sherlock smiled once John’s index was completely in, “See, I’m strong enough John.”  
“I’ll still take my chances.” The Doctor said before pulling out and teasing the hole with his two fingers. “I want you to be prepared.” he smiled, but that smile was soon turned into a frown as he heard Sherlock yelp.  
“Fuck!” he saw the concern on his lover’s face, and quickly added “Don’t stop, I’ll adjust.”

John slowly tried to work in the two fingers but was met with another scream, “NO! STOP! I can’t do it, John, not yet. I’m sorry.”  
“Sherlock, it’s fine.” he slowly pulled out his fingers, feeling Sherlock instantly relax in his arms, “We don’t have to do it, I told you, we still have time.” he held the Consulting Detective in his arms, and made sure he felt safe. Then the butterfly kisses came back, slowly and sweetly, some from John, some from Sherlock, but all with one meaning behind them: love.

Eventually their rhythm came back, this time slower and much more gentle. Both of their cocks coming back alive, with strong passion, rubbing against one another creating a symphony of moans. John suggested they try again but this time with no penetration.  
“I don’t understand how, John.”  
“Look, just shift sideways and keep your thighs tight.” Sherlock did as instructed, wondering what John was going to do next. The Doctor then took his own cock, and tucked it between Sherlock’s thighs, while pulling him closer to his chest. “This is fine, right?”  
“Yeah.” Sherlock smiled encouragingly. He reached between his legs, and traced his fingers across John’s cock head, making him moan and buck into Sherlock’s thighs.

After a while they both fell back into the chorus, a repetition of movement, Sherlock would stroke his cock in time with every one of John’s thrust. John’s lips attached themselves to Sherlock’s collarbone, sucking a dark purple love mark into his pale skin, which made him groan as writhed against the hard cock, “Fuck, John…”  
“Sherlock, I’m not going to last any longer.”  
“It’s okay, do it.” Sherlock whimpered, passing his hand through John’s hair.  
“Mmm, not without you.” John moaned, pushing Sherlock’s hand away from his cock and taking over the job. The room was filled with an orgasmic symphony, with John bucking into Sherlock’s perfect thighs and stroking his hard cock in the same rhythm.  
The heat grew and grew as they panted and moaned, until finally the two of them came in a loud scream.  
“FUUUUUUUUCK-” John screamed, his cock erupting all over Sherlock’s thighs and tight stomach, as did Sherlock's over John’s hand and his own chest.  
As their breathing settled and the air around them cooled, the Consulting Detective collapsed against his lover and closed his eyes, “Is this what happiness feels like?” he asked, his voice innocent, as if none of this had just happened...  
“I think so, Sherlock… I think so.” John smiled, pulling him closer to his chest before falling asleep.


	11. My Dirty Little Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of public indecency

After waking up from their post-coital nap, John and Sherlock hopped into the shower, individually, to Sherlock’s dismay, and got back to work. And when eight o’clock was nearing, John had to break the news to his future boyfriend, but he had no idea how. He just decided to go through the motion and if Sherlock was opposed to his plans, then he would just get back to work. 

“Um, I’m going to pop out for a while to see Lestrade.” John said awkwardly, standing up from his armchair, and slipping on his shoes.  
“Oh…” there was silence in the room, “Are you going to fuck him?”  
The straightforward approach to the question came as a shock to John and knocked him off track, “What? Huh, no! I’m just-” he started blubbering.  
“John, it’s fine if you do. I don’t mind.” Sherlock nodded curtly, his tight lips folding downwards into a frown.  
“No. If it upsets you, I won’t go. I’ll cancel.”  
Sherlock was thinking about the situation, only taking a few silent seconds, “Are you romantically attracted to him?”  
“No, I-”  
“Then go.”  
“Sherlock-”  
“John, it’s fine with me. I don’t want you to stop having fun, just because I...like you.”  
“Thank you, Sherlock.” he smiled softly and brought his hand up to stroke Sherlock cheek, “I promise you there is nothing, and there will be nothing, romantic between Lestrade and I… And this has nothing to do with the fact that-”  
“It’s really no problem, John.” he leaned into the soft, but worn, hand. Sherlock was telling the truth. He didn’t care that John was fucking other men, as long as he knew there was nothing between them. As long as he knew John’s heart was his.

When Greg arrived at his apartment complex, John was already sitting on the stairs, looking like a teenager who forgot his keys.  
“Hey, sorry I’m late. Did you have to wait long?” Greg asked, extending his hand to help John up.  
“Ah no, I just arrived.” John smiled. “So...what were you planning for today?”  
“Well… depends. We could go up to my flat or we could do something a little more… illegal.”  
“Ooh, a copper breaking the law.” John smirked, “I like that.”  
Greg hummed, his hand coming up to cup John’s stubbly cheek, letting his thumb pull on the man’s bottom lip. “I prefer the term ‘Dirty Cop’.” he said, sex in his voice. He leaned in and bit John’s lip before finally kissing him. Their lips moved in tandem, as their tongues battled, and their feet moved them between the two buildings, and away from unwanted stares.

Their bodies pressed against one another, grinding their cocks against rough fabric of jeans and slacks, Greg’s back against the wall. “This is so hot, Greg.” John panted between kisses. Suddenly, he could feel Greg’s hand darting for his covered cock, and this time, with no shame or hesitation, he undid John’s fly and took out his cock. John took action as well, spinning Greg on his heel, and pushing him face down against the wall. The latter’s hands meeting the wall by the side of his head in a hard slap, “Take me, John. Take me hard.” Greg groaned, as he felt John grind his hard cock against his covered ass. “Take me like you’ve always imagine you would, Doctor.”  
“Ohhhh, I will. I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk.” he slapped his lover’s arse, “You’d like that, huh, my dirty little cop?” John grinned wickedly.  
“Yes, Doctor.” Lestrade pushed back into John, which ignited a sudden animalistic force in John. He ripped off Greg’s trousers and pants, in one swift movement, and got down on his knees. He started lapping at Greg’s quivering hole, twitching as if it was begging for attention, and John was more than happy to give it all of his attention. He sucked on the wrinkled skin, and started darting his tongue in and out of it, while his hand was furiously jacking himself off. Lestrade, all the while, was moaning and gripping at the rugged cement, trying to muffle as many noises as he could.

“John, just fuck me.” Greg groaned, pushing back on John’s tongue.  
“I didn’t bring anything with me-”  
“Just go in dry, I don’t care.”  
So John stood and placed his cock head in front of Greg’s entrance, slowly going in as to not cause injury to his lover. “Fuuuuck, you’re so tight.” he groaned, burying his face in the crook of Lestrade’s neck, where he placed his teeth and bit hard.  
“AH SHIT!” Greg bucked into John’s cock, creating a steady rhythm of pushing back and being rammed into.

None of this was elegant. It wasn’t beautiful, it wasn’t as meaningful as before and it definitely wasn’t soft and caring love making. This was hard and rough fucking. Just pure aggression and lust. The Doctor bred Greg’s ass with such furiosity, that he was afraid they were going to blow up.

And unknowingly to them, they were about to. Feeling John’s hard cock hitting his prostate, Greg slammed his fist against the wall, stopping himself from screaming. John continued to pummel his tanned arse, and both of them were now on the brink of orgasm.

The rough fucking didn’t last anymore than ten minutes in total before John had to interrupt them, “Greg, I can’t- I’m going to cum.” he hummed into the Detective’s pink-tinted ear.  
“Me too--- AAH” he attempted to suppress his yell, but failed miserably.  
They both came in a scream, pumping cum all over the concrete and, in John’s case, inside Greg’s tight walls. The Doctor collapsed against his lover, panting hard.

When both of their breathing calmed, and they redressed themselves, Greg noted aloud “I can’t believe I just came untouched.” he chuckled, mildly embarrassed, wiping his brow.  
“That’s what you get for being a dirty little cop.” John smiled wickedly, licking cum off his fingers.


	12. High and Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to describe this chapter.  
> This is probably the softest, sweetest porn chapter that I've written so far.

After that quick shag in the alleyway, that will never be the same to Greg, they both came up to his apartment to shower and talk. And as the night progressed, a question came up...  
“So do you want to stay the night?” Greg asked. His bed was big for two, but of course there was the couch, if John was uncomfortable sleeping next to him.  
“Ah, as tempting as that is, I’ve got to take care of Sherlock.” John apologised, with a soft smile.  
“What happened?”  
“Oh nothing, I’m-” John chuckled, “I’m conditioning him to eat by rewarding him with sex. That way he eats properly… and we both get to have fun.” he smiled wickedly...  
“Clever.” Greg smirked, “But are you sure you can’t stay for just a pint?” he persisted.  
“Oh, why not?” So he did, but obviously one pint became two and soon enough they were pissed out of their minds. John knew he had obligations at home though, so he bid his farewell and took a taxi home.

He arrived home in the early hours of the morning, and was greeted by barely audible groans coming from Sherlock’s room. He stumbled into the flat and gently opened the door, which presented a scene he would remember for the rest of his life despite his drunken mind.  
Sherlock was laying on his side, the bed covers in a bunch at his feet, as he attempted to finger himself. John looked at him, “Hot.” he smirked, or tried to. His grumbly voice notifying Sherlock of his presence, having been so enthralled by his own actions. “How long have you been doing that for?”  
“An hour and a half, maybe?” his tone was dismissive yet cool. He wasn’t being rude, it was almost as if he was half asleep.  
“How many fingers?”  
“Two fingers, two knuckles in…” he strained as a sharp pain erupted in his tired shoulder, “It’s a bit hard to reach.”  
“Want some help?” John smiled, sympathetically.  
“I don’t think you’d want to.”  
“Why?”

“I had to get high to get myself comfortable enough- I mean, it was only a little weed. Besides, you’re drunk and you said this had to be special.” Sherlock put his hand to his brow, wiping away the sweat and his hair.  
“We don't have to do it now, I can just help you prepare. But only if you want to.” John proposed.  
“Okay.” Sherlock nodded before scooting over to his left so that John could lay behind him. He placed the bottle of lube behind him and turned on his side, waiting patiently.  
John took off his shoes and his jacket, and went to spoon Sherlock. He applied some lube to his finger and slowly made his way down to Sherlock’s crack, he gently pressed his finger in, twisting it around to stretch his hole, then he pulled it out and gently added another. He pushed in slowly, he was now down to his two knuckles, aiming to get all three in.  
Sherlock took a deep breath and pushed himself back onto the strong fingers, making John penetrate him deeper. He moaned when he felt the tip of his lover’s fingers hitting his prostate very lightly, almost grazing the sensitive ball of nerves.  
John started to move his fingers around, scissoring them to help stretch the skin, and ever so slightly reaching for his lover’s prostate to elicit a moan from him. “You like that?”

“Uhuh” Sherlock hummed in answer.  
“Imagine what my cock would feel like? Thick, hard, twitching between your tight walls.”  
“Mmmmjohn…” Sherlock moaned again, “That would be amazing.”  
“You know, you can get off if you want. I don’t mind.” John said, slurring his words only slightly. He could feel Sherlock move his hand from under his cheek down to his cock. Sherlock started to lazily jerk his cock, which John deduced to be flaccid due to the drug use. “You think you can take another?” he asked, gently raking his finger against Sherlock’s visible vertebrae.  
Sherlock nodded, so he pulled out completely and took time to relubricate his fingers for an easy entrance. He placed his index, middle and ring finger at the hole, and very gently pressed in until the first knuckles were in. Sherlock’s breath shuddered as his hole stretched around John, and he groaned out a little “Fuck.” under his breath.  
John kissed his shoulder, “Take it slow. Breathe.” he kissed the soft skin once more, “No rush, darling.”

“John-” Sherlock choked out, as he was opened up more. The Doctor had pushed in a little more, his hole now feeling like it was on fire and burning cold at the same time, but he felt great nonetheless as John kissed his neck.  
“I know, Sherlock… just breathe.” his voice was as soft as velvet when it whispered those words. No sexuality behind it, no tension, just love.  
Slowly but surely, John managed to slide in more, he was now up to his second knuckles in Sherlock’s perfect arse. He gently spread his fingers as to open him up a bit more, but Sherlock had had enough.  
“John, can you stop now?” Sherlock interrupted the session, and John gently pulled out his sticky fingers, wiping them on the bedsheets.  
“Did I hurt you?” he panicked but kept his cool demeanor due to the alcohol levels in his blood.  
“No, no… I’m just tired, we can continue tomorrow.” he yawned.  
“Okay.” John smiled, relieved he hadn’t hurt his Sherlock. His Sherlock. Those words sounded weird in his mind, yet oddly familiar. He made a move to stand up, but Sherlock grabbed his hand, placing it on his bare hip.  
“Stay…” he whispered, slowly intertwining their hands. “Please…”  
“Okay, I’m staying.” he stroked Sherlock’s hand softly, “I’m not gonna leave you.”

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Sherlock noticed that his naked bum was rubbing against hard denim. “Oh, um… do you want to change into your pyjamas?” he asked hesitant, not wanting John to leave him.  
“Oh, I can just sleep in my briefs...unless that makes you uncomfortable.”  
“No, it’s alright with me.” with the go-ahead, John untwined their hands and stood to take off his trousers. Once he was only wearing his pants and an undershirt, he lied back down, spooning Sherlock softly, and placing his hand back on his lover’s hip. The Detective placed his hand on top and slid them both to his chest, so that John would be flush against his back. The Doctor placed a soft, loving kiss on his shoulder and sighed, content.

John’s eyes were slowly closing as he softly stroked Sherlock’s chest, making him shiver ever so slightly. Sherlock soon became restless, so he took John’s hand and placed it on his flaccid cock, both hands lazily stroking the uncut, soft, 5 incher. Sherlock wasn’t getting any harder, but his breath was becoming more choppy and loud as his body twitched and shuddered under his own hand. He became more agitated as he neared his flaccid orgasm, “Oh, JOHN--” he choked out as he violently orgasmed, his whole body spasming against John’s strong, immobile one.  
Once he stopped shaking and regained his breath, John leaned over him and whispered “Stay here, I’ll get a wet rag.”  
“No need… I didn’t ejaculate.” he said, his voice soft and low...  
“Oh… must be the weed.”  
“Must be.” he shrugged, before kissing John’s hand and placing it back on his chest. Soon after, the two were fast asleep, their bodies entwined in a loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((yes, the flaccid + dry orgasm can actually happen. I can vouch for it.))


	13. Mickey Mouse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drunk Greg is good for the soul!

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Greg was equally as drunk, and not stopping. He was thinking back to what John had said when they had met up the other day, and grabbed his phone, drunkenly dialed a number, not before dropping his phone three times, and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”  
“Mickey Mouse!”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“A little birdie told me you loooooooove me, Mickey.”  
“Is this Greg Lestrade?”  
“Yeaaaaaaaaah.”  
“Greg, it’s one in the morning on a weekday, and you’re drunk?”  
“No shit, Sherlock. John and I got pissed.”  
“Is John still there?”  
“Nooooooooo, he went home. But Myyyyyc, I’m lonely…”  
“So?”  
“Can you come over? And then,” he exploded in laughter, “you can *come over* my back! Ayeeeeee.”  
“Greg-”  
“Aw come on, Mycroft! Please, come over!”  
Mycroft sighed audibly, “Fine. I’m on my way.”

Mycroft hung up the phone and turned on his bedside lamp, he ran a hand down his face, sat up and put his slippers on. “I’m going to regret this in the morning.” he told himself. He stood and wrapped a robe around himself. His empty apartment always left him feeling cold, he thought that the lack of humanity might be the cause of it, but he always shrugged it off because he knew that when he got to work with Greg, the world would always seem a little warmer and that was enough for him.

When he got to the Detective Inspector’s apartment complex, he looked at the list of names and buzzed in. The door immediately unlocked, so he entered and went up the elevator. Once on the landing, Mycroft straightened his tie, made sure his shoes were shiny and before his hand could even touch the door, it was flung open.  
“Mycroft!” Greg said, looking at him hungrily. He grabbed him by the tie and pulled him inside. Greg tried to be cool and sexy but in his drunken ways, he tripped over his own feet, landing him and Mycroft side by side on the floor. He thought that was hilarious, but Mycroft, in his sober state, found it much less funny and much more painful.  
“Greg, what the HELL?!” the Holmes Brother exploded.  
“Shhhhh…” he placed a finger to the man’s soft lips, “Is it true?”  
Mycroft hummed in confusion, “Huh?”  
“Is it true? That you love me?” Greg whispered...  
“Greg, please. I’m just here to keep you compan-” he was interrupted by Greg not so gently grabbing his face.  
“Do. You. Love. Me?”   
Mycroft closed his eyes and sighed loudly, “Yes.”  
The Detective smiled. “Cute.” he mumbled, before planting a small peck on Mycroft’s soft lips. He pulled away and frowned, “Oh God, I think I’m gonna be sick.” he stood and ran to the bathroom just in the nick of time.

Mycroft stood up and straightened his clothes. “Um, first of all, rude.” he said aloud, slowly making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water for the man he loved, who was currently throwing up in the bathroom.  
He came into the bathroom and kneeled down next to Greg, placing his hand on his back, “I thought you could hold your alcohol.”  
Greg coughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, suddenly lucid “I can, but the fall must have shaken up my stomach, that or the canteen food I had for lunch was bad.”  
“Probably the latter.” he helped him up and flushed the toilet, and handed him the water glass, “Wash your mouth out and drink this.” he did as instructed, and gave Mycroft a grateful smile.  
“I’m sorry, this really wasn’t how I was thinking the night would go.”  
“You had an actual plan? I thought this was just a way to sleep with me.”  
“Well, I mean… yeah, it was.” he blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck, “But I actually wanted to spend time with you.”  
“Why don’t we just do that then?”  
“Yeah, that would be great. Fair to say though, I’m still not sober.” he giggled softly.

They came back to the living room, this time opting for the couch instead of the floor, and started chatting. They talked about everything and nothing, well...mostly about Sherlock and John. And eventually the topic of Friday came around, “So you’re coming on Friday, right?”  
“Yes, I am. And you?”  
“Oh, I’m not skipping out on an opportunity like that.” Greg smirked.  
“Me neither.”  
“Which opportunity? Sleeping with me or losing your virginity?” Greg jested...  
“Both.” he laughed lightly.  
“I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you smile. It’s rather cute.”  
“Oh, right. Um thanks.” Mycroft blushed profusely, his eyes watering a bit from the compliment.  
“Myc, are you alright?”  
“Yea.” he sniffled, “Nobody’s ever complimented me, apart from my mother.” he smiled shyly. “Thank you, Gregory.” The man smiled and leaned in, close enough that his breath was tickling Mycroft’s lips.  
“Is it alright if I kiss you?” he asked, making full eye contact while licking his lips. Irresistible.  
Mycroft nodded slowly, not moving an inch. Mildly intimidated but ultimately excited. Greg closed the gap tentatively, giving Mycroft a chance to back out.

When their lips finally met, it was just as Mycroft had always imagined his first kiss.  
Awkward.  
It was awkward because it wasn’t like in the movies. It was dry and rough but wet and slimy at the same time. It was everything and nothing at the same time. In truth, it was mind-blowingly beautiful but that was something Mycroft didn’t want to admit.

Greg pulled away slowly, a soft smile on his face and his eyes slowly opening, he whispered, “Was that your first kiss?” Mycroft hummed in response, and Greg saw a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. “Did you like it?” Mycroft froze for a few seconds, thinking of how he felt about the kiss. He did think it felt awkward but only because he didn’t know what to do or what kissing really felt like, so he nodded and a shy smiled formed on his red-ish face.

They sat there looking into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever. Greg seeing beauty and kindness, while Mycroft saw honesty and love. They both liked each other, that was very clear, but they never did anything about it because they were never alone in a room long enough to talk about any of this. They never knew the other could even feel that way about them, Mycroft being a bit of a prick and Greg being married, they never could have thought.  
But there they were, sitting on the couch, having had their first kiss.  
Completely and utterly in love.


	14. I Love Ginger Nuts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Greg and Mycroft have some fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super satisfied with how this chapter came out, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> In case you didn't know, Ginger Nuts are a type of cookies (there's no way you didn't know this unless you avoided season 4)

Greg and Mycroft were sat on the couch, smiling at one another for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Greg spoke up, “Can I kiss you again?”  
“Uh, yeah.” he blushed, completely smitten by the politeness and care that Greg presented. This time, Mycroft leaned in and met the Detective halfway, and their lips collided in a soft explosion of love. Greg, without words, slowly taught Mycroft how to move his lips, and before they could even realise it, soft lip-locking turned into passionate sloppy kisses.

Mycroft soon gained confidence and slid his hand to the back of Greg’s neck, slowing pulling him down so that they were both laying on top of one another. Greg smiled through the kiss and deepened it before pulling away and smiling wickedly, “My my, Mr. Government, you’re getting quite handsy.”  
“Oh, shut up.” he threatened, jokingly.  
“Make me.” Greg taunted, his voice boiling with lust.  
“Oh, I think I know how.” he growled, reaching to remove his tie.  
“Ah, ah, ah.” Greg placed his hand on the knot, “If there’s one thing I’m choking on tonight, it’s not your bloody tie.”

Mycroft murmured a soft “Fuck!” under his breath, his voice shuddering as waves of lust flooded his mind. His heart was beating out of chest, and he was immobile in his shocked state, so Greg took charge. “Now, come on, and get that cock out!”  
Mycroft did as told, his hands darting towards his trousers, his eager fingers fumbling with the buttons. Once he got his slacks unfastened, Greg grabbed the belt loops and pulled off his trousers in one swift movement. The Detective leaned down, rubbing his face against the warm mound of fabric, he breathed in deeply through his nose. Holmes’ musk floating into his nostrils, making his intoxicated mind stop working all together. All he could think of in that moment was, “Mycroft.”  
“Yes?”  
“I, um… Can I suck you off?” he thought quickly and lifted himself on his elbows, looking at Mycroft in his beautiful eyes.  
“Shi- yes, Greg, yes you can!” Holmes fumbled over his words, too many thoughts flooding his Mind Bakery.

Greg slipped his thumb under the waistband of Mycroft’s briefs, pulling them down to reveal a 6 inch cock, rock hard and resting on his pudgy stomach. The bright orange bush surrounding his disproportionately large balls immediately caught his attention. He sank down and took Mycroft’s warm balls in his mouth, gently suckling on them as his right hand pulled on his beautiful uncut cock. Mycroft moaned as his member was getting the most attention it’s ever had. He trembled under The Detective’s strong warm hand and couldn’t help but run his hands through Greg’s hair.

Greg pulled away from Mycroft soft balls, “You know, I’ve always loved Ginger Nuts.” he says in a serious voice, gently cradling the wet orbs.  
They both started laughing hysterically, unable to contain themselves. “Oh my God!” Mycroft said, wiping a tear away, still chuckling to himself, “I can’t-” he choked out between fits of laughter. Mycroft’s smile slowly faded as his lover started pressing kisses into his upper thigh, his smile turning into an “O” shape as his bottom lip started to quivering.

Greg’s lips made their way up Mycroft’s thigh, stopped at his hipbone to place a small love bite, and finally reached the thick ginger forest. He kissed his way up the hard shaft and rested his lips upon the glistening tip. His tongue pressing against the gland, applying enough pressure for Mycroft to moan and involuntarily buck his hips. The Detective placed his hands on his lover’s hips to keep them from bucking too hard, and then slowly sank his mouth down the length of Holmes’s cock. Mycroft’s body jerked and twitched under Greg’s, as the latter sucked and licked his painfully hard cock. Soon the silent apartment, was filled by a chorus of “oohs” and “aahs” that were only getting louder as Mycroft approached orgasm.

Much to his dismay, Mycroft came soon after, chastising himself for his so-called failure. All the while, Greg enjoyed the last few drops of the warm and bitter semen that his lover blew right down his throat, sitting up and smiling to himself.  
“Why are you smiling? I’ve just made a fool of myself!” Sitting tensely next to Greg.  
“A fool of your- Mycroft, you did amazingly well!”  
“I did?” his eyebrows knitted together.  
“Well yeah, guys with little experience tend to last less than others, but there’s no shame in that.”  
“How much experience do you have then?” he said in an inquisitive, yet sexy, tone.  
“Ahh, too much to recall.”  
“Really? Then why don’t we put it to use?” Mycroft said, placing his hand on his lover's thigh.  
“I’m really not one to disappoint but I think I’ve been maxed out.”  
“Oh… I didn’t know you were dating anyone-” his voice dropped and returned to its Government Official setting.  
“I’M NOT- I mean, I wish I were but… No, you see, it had to do with Friday. I guess,” he chuckled, “I guess you could call it a test run.”  
“You mean, you and-”

“John.”  
“My brother?” they said in unison.

“What? No!" he exclaimed, "Sherlock is in love with John, so I really don’t think he’d like to sleep with me, and he clearly isn’t happy with the thought of sharing John.” Greg noted, smiling to himself, thinking back to that day.  
“You mean, he heard you?”  
“Heard, saw, not-so-secretly wanked to-”  
“Oh God, please stop.” Mycroft dropped his head, shaking it in disgust.

Soon after, the fatigue became too much and Mycroft went back to what he called home, whilst Greg was left in his cold and lonely apartment. The Older Holmes Brother walked into his flat, undressed and got into bed, ignoring the part of his brain that told him to put on some pyjamas.  
"What the hell happened back there?" was his first thought as he laid in bed, "Why was I acting so cool and confident? Did any of it actually happen?" he continued to ask aloud. After a few minutes of silence, giving him time to reminisce what happened, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, "God, I hope it did."


End file.
